Edric Veneburg
Description Considered a handsome young man by most, Edric has a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. His ears are perfectly symmetrical, and his nose is slightly upturned. His eyes are a dark blue. Edric keeps his onyx hair cut relatively short on the sides, slicking back the top of it. He has noticeable cowlick of white hair that leans to the left side. The only blemish that plagues his visage is a scar that runs through his right eyebrow. He wears a hooden grey cloak with odd scales that seem to move every few seconds. Beneath it is a tunic of silver chains, with accenting black silk and odd gold icons, it is worn over his hoodie. His dark green military slacks are held in place by a sable harness that wraps around his waist and thighs. A short sword is strapped around his lower back. Two containment pouches carry steam filled canisters. Tall black boots extend up to his shins and stop just below his knees. Attire aside, Edric has is a well-built young man with an athletic and seasoned physique. He body is suited for speedy assaults and agile maneuvers rather than hard hitting strikes. His right arm has been replaced with steam-powered automail that has a retractable blade, and his left hand is made of solid steam. It usually wraps around his forearm in wisps of white. Background Born in the Cindervale region, Edric was raised Republic's capital. His mother was a seamstress, his father a captain of a privateer vessel. His mother came from a family of tailors and enchantresses, while his father came from a prestigious military dynasty. Originally from the Stratocracy, Harren Veneburg was an esteemed military officer that commanded his own platoon. He retired at thirty, and with a hefty sum of coin saved up over the years bought his own ship. He traveled around the world offering his services as a pirate for hire. He stopped for a supply run in Aerahagen, where he met Edric's mother. They fell in love, and the privateer settled down and had a child with her. The Veneburg family was founded several hundred years ago, and at a time was feared for their influence. By the time Harren was born, the name was long forgotten. A disciplined child, Edric was raised in the Forench district. His family was by no means poor, but they weren't exactly wealthy either. He spent most of his time with his father on his ship, watching the skies and spectating the people who crowded the port. He was taught that respect should be earned and not given, but more than anything his family emphasized independence. When he reached adolescence, his father began to teach him how to pilot an airship. Edric loved the skies as much as his father, if not even more so. On the eve of his fifteenth birthday, Edric and Harren went on an expedition. They were to explore a sky island, one that not even the Republic, nor Imperium, knew existed. Upon arrival, they found nothing but archaic ruins. The spent several days charting the island, searching for anything of use. Before long, Edric had found something. A silver sphere, buried deep beneath the rubble. At first glance, it just looked like a piece of valuable metal. Silver was scarce, especially in the Cindervale region. Edric knew his father would be overjoyed. He reached his hand into the rubble, removing the sphere. He gripped it tightly in his hand; and that was when it happened. It exploded into a glowing mist which encircled his body, sinking into his pores. When he woke, a small portion of his hair had turned white. The young man thought the whole ordeal a dream, and when he woke his father looked at him in astonishment. Several years passed. After the incident on the island, Edric was recruited by the crime syndicate Caecus Aelurus. His father encouraged him to join, saying that their wealth was comparable to the Imperium's own. He received extensive training and guidance, that added with his father's instruction made for a formidable brigand. Now eighteen, Edric works for the guild as a plunderer who sabotages ships and steals whatever valuables they may have. Personality Edric is a reserved man, who keeps to himself for the most part. He enjoys a good laugh every now and then, and avidly expresses his sense of humor. He places the utmost importance on success, and will go to extremes to ensure that he does not fail. The plunderer follows his own regiments, often undermining the authority of those who pose a threat to him. A rational thinker, he knows when to close his mouth and when not too. Generally, he maintains a relaxed and composed demeanor. Powers & Abilities Steam Manipulation: In spite of his training with Caecus Aelurus, Edric still has a very limited grasp over his abilities. He is able to generate and manipulate steam. He can also regulate the amount and pressure of the steam he manipulates to severely magnify his physical strength and the force behind his attacks. Recently he has aquired the ability to solidify both generated and pre-existing steam. '''Acrobatics: '''Due to his natural dexterity and his general grab and run style of thieving Edric gains a +10 bonus to acrobatics and speed based non-combat rolls. '''Exploration Novice: '''Due to his time exploring the skies and ruins with his father Edric gains a +5 bonus to discovery/exploration rolls while flying an airship and a +2 to exploration and observation rolls while in ruins. '''Urban Expert: '''Edric grew up in the urban city of Aerahagen and spent many of his years exploring cities while on jobs for Caecus Aelurus, he has expert knowledge of all back alleys of all non-Ironguard cities. And can easily scout out cities gaining a +1 to any scouting rolls in cities. '''Cambion Mode: '''When Edric is below 40 health he can activate Cambion Mode. Upon activation, his ears elongate and his hair grows longer. His normally black hair turns white, with hints of black brushed off to one side. His eyes also become a light yellow. '''Cambion Physiology: '''Due to his physiological makeup Edric gets a +6 to strength attacks made with his organic limbs when he goes Cambion Mode. '''Easily Influenced: '''Due to his physiological makeup Edric is more likely to gain corruption than a normal human. Category:Player Characters Category:Desceased